Anna (Epic Battle Fantasy)
|-|Anna= |-|EBF4= |-|EBF4 (sprite)= |-|Bullet Heaven 2 (Portrait)= Summary Anna is a character in the Epic Battle Fantasy universe. She was first introduced as a playable character in the spin-off "Bullet Heaven" as a secret unlockable character and became the main protagonist of "Epic Battle Fantasy 4". Contrary to the other EBF "heroes", Anna is a selfless hero who isn't driven by personal gain. This trait put her at odds with the other characters. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | Low 2-C Name: Anna Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Teenager. Likely 13 to 16 Classification: Human, Ranger, Nature Girl Epic Battle Fantasy 4=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8. Can be brought back by "The Player", who exists beyond the Epic Battle Fantasy multiverse and sees it as fiction), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Natz is fully aware of her nature as a videogame character), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can survive inside a black hole, in space, and underwater), Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Magical Energy Absorption, Holy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Resurrection (Of herself and others), Power Nullification (Also works as Regeneration and Resurrection negation), Sound Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Summoning, Animal Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy ghosts, who represent someone's soul, with regular attacks), can negate conventional durability with Magic, Summoning Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Comparable to Akron, who can create black holes able to twist time and space with nothing but sheer power), Absorption (Can build up her elemental resistance beyond 100%, effectively absorbing the elemental attack and healing herself in the process), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted her soul being "tugged" away by Akron), Space-Time Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, (Survived Akron's black hole twisting space and time), Radiation Manipulation, (Withstands nukes on a regular basis), Magic and Antimatter Manipulation (Took antimatter-based attacks from Lance and several other enemies). Her equipment grants her Electricity Manipulation, Regeneration, (Mid-Low), Curse Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time), Water Manipulation, Resistance to Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Empathic Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, . Information Analysis (Via summoning the Scanbot) |-|Bullet Heaven 2= All her previous abilities, Flight, Spaceflight, Portal Creation (Can create wormholes) |-|Epic Battle Fantasy 5= All her previous abilities excluding Immortality (Type 2), Probability Manipulation, Information Analysis, Disease Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Survived while the Cosmic Gigalith was progressively erasing the timeline, also managed to fight back against the Devourer's erasure, although it would have worked in the end). Equipment grants him Time Manipulation (Can speed up his own time), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation. Attack Potency: Solar System level '(Comparable to Lance, Natalie and Matt, Played a major role in defeating the Avatars of Godcat) | '''Solar System level '(Killed Akron, who warped a supermassive blackhole at the galactic core, and was far stronger than it was at the time of Epic Battle Fantasy 3) | '''Universe level+ (Fought the Devourer Speed: At least FTL (Comparable to Lance, Natalie and Matt) | Massively FTL+ (Lance stated that they were fighting in Hyperspace, and were traveling much faster than the speed of light. Can clear astronomical distances while dodging a barrage of blasts) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with the Devourer) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Should be more or less in the same league as Matt and Lance) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Able to hold her own against Godcat's Avatars) | Solar System Class (Comparable to Matt, able to harm Space Akron) | Universal+ (Harmed the Devourer with melee attacks) Durability: Solar System Level (Survived hits from the avatars of Godcat) | Solar System level '''(Tanked hits from Space Akron) | '''Universe level+ (Took attacks from the Devourer) Stamina: Superhuman, able to fight hordes of enemies for extended periods of time Range: Hundreds of meters with regular attacks, higher with Tsunami Standard Equipment: *'The Fairy Bow:' An all around balanced Bow that's very powerful and lite. This is Anna's "main" weapon. *'Crystal Bow:' A Tri-Elemental bow that strikes with Fire, Thunder and Ice damage. *'Sky Feather:' A swift and wind-elemental Bow. *'Eagle Eye:' A mechanical Bow that hits hard and quick. Intelligence: Quite smart. She seems to know a lot more about how the world works than her friends. Master at marksmanship and competent at Nature and Wind magic. However, as an avatar of "The Player", Anna doesn't actually fight by herself, but rather follows the orders and does what the Player tells her, even if it goes against her own will Weaknesses: Carries no melee weapons other than her arrows. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Piercing Shot:' Carefully aimed shot with extreme accuracy. *'Combo Shot:' Shoots 3 arrows at once. *'Arrow Rain:' Fires several arrows in the air and has them rain down. *'Frost Arrow:' Fires an arrow imbued with Ice magic. *'Aqua Arrow:' Fires an arrow imbued with Water magic. *'Spark Arrow:' Fires an arrow imbued with Thunder magic. *'Lumber:' Generates several large logs to burst from the ground. *'Hurricane:' Summons a huge gust of wind. *'Vines:' Summons several poisons vines to attack her enemy. *'Refresh:' Powerful healing spell. *'Mother Earth:' Poisons all enemies. *'Mighty Oak:' Summons the Mighty Oak. A large and sentient Tree. Key: Epic Battle Fantasy 4 | Bullet Heaven 2 | Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Game Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2